Sixteen Moons
by Funkita
Summary: Cleo, Jackson, Frankie, Draculaura and Emmy is the new students at Monster High. What happens when Cleo meets Deuce a boy with a family curse and they both fall in love in each other! But what if the curse can destroy everything and Cleo keeps having the same dream and hearing this shadow song! can anyone stop the madness or will it destroy everything? Suck at summary's
1. Prolog

I'm standing in this garden and well it's is fire almost every were and it's raining but it keeps burning, it is wind and actually pretty awful weather but some meters away from stands this strange boy. He has golden eyes and short black hair and wears black clothes suddenly he looks at me. I felt a pain who started in my chest and moved to over my whole body. He is controlling the weather and my pain. Suddenly he raises his hand over his head and the moon disappears.

I sat straight up in my bed I feel pain in my body and I cough because I have smoke in my lungs. I look at the clock on my Icoffin. The time is half past three in the morning. I look out of my window and see the moon. "It was only a nightmare" I mumbled but I have this nightmare every time I sleep and I wakes with smoke in my lungs and pain in my body. I found my Ipod and turned it on but the song that started wasn't a song I had heard before. I checked what the name of the song was. _Sixteen Moons. _

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years,_

_sixteen of your deepest fears_

_Sixteen time you dreamed my tears_

_falling, falling through the years._

I turned the song off it was too crazy. I decided to try to sleep again.


	2. First day

**Okay, well in this fan fiction it's a little twist from the real MH So Cleo, Frankie, Draculaura, Jackson and my OC Emmy who is a werecat! Is the new students at Monster High! The story will be in Cleo's pooint of view sometimes Deuce's point of view too!**

**I do not own Monster High, it belongs to Mattel.**

I can't wait for the school to start! I could see that Frankie's was bolts sparking. "Frankie calm down" Emmy said. Me, Frankie Stein, Jackson Jekyll, Emmy Kitten and Draculaura Fang was going to attend this school for monsters called Monster High. "I hope I will find a boyfriend!" I said. Frankie rolled her eyes. "Cleo you are beautiful and I think it is many boys at a school" She said.

When we arrived I was pretty scared. Then a werewolf boy and girl walked up to us. "Hello are you the new students?" The girl asked. "Uhm, yea that's us" Jackson said. Both of them smiled a welcoming smile. "Great I'm Clawd and this is my sister Clawdeen we are gonna show you around" Clawd said. "Thanks, I'm Frankie, this Cleo, Jackson, Emmy and Draculaura" Frankie said.

When it was time for lunch Clawd and Clawdeen said that we could sit with them and their friends. When we arrived to the table it sat a ice ghoul, a flame boy, water ghoul and a water boy with a bowl over his head and minotaur. "So you are the new students?" Ice ghoul asked. "Yea that's us" I answered. After that we introduced us the ice ghoul was Abbey, flame boy was Heath and he was Jackson's cousin, water ghoul was Lagoona, and water boy was Gil and the minotaur was Manny. My attention walked to a boy with snakes for hair and sunglasses who walked past the table. "Who is that?" I asked. Clawd turned to look who she talked about. "Snake boy? That's Deuce Gorgon most popular boy at school" Clawd answered. "Are you friends with him?" Jackson asked. "We was until 4th grade, he beat up this 7th grader and after that he never talked to us again he more turned his back to us and when we tried to get to him he always backed away" Heath said. I couldn't believe that a boy who was soo cute would be that mean. "And the worst part is that his now best bro is the one who always was mean against him" Clawd said. "That's terrible" Emmy said. "and it's something strange with him too, we just don't know" Gil said.

I don't get what's so wrong with this Deuce Gorgon he looked cute if you asked me but I'm the new student so well. When lunch was finished I walked to my next class who was something with computers so class met up at the library. When I arrived I saw the one boy in my dreams Deuce Gorgon. He was standing alone so his friends weren't in this class Yes! "Okay class" The teacher said. "Okay today we are going to write a letter to a family member, and you can't lie in the letter everything has to be the truth, so start and it is one the computers of course" He said. I saw that Deuce was sitting for himself on a table a little away from the others. "Miss de Nile you did understand the task?" The teacher asked me. "Yes, I just don't know were to sit down or were the computers are" I said. The teacher smiled. "Well Mr. Gorgon can show you he is sitting alone over there" The teacher said. I walked over to Deuce and I watched as he was clearly thinking. "Uhm, excuse me but the teacher said that I was going to sit here and you were going to show me were the computers are" I said. He raised up and showed were to pick up one of the laptops. When I sat down at the same table as him. WOW He is soo cute. "You're new?" he asked. "Yea, my first day today" I said. "my sister attended this school, Nefera de Nile" I said. "I guess you have a little popularity pressure from her then?" He asked. "Yea" I answered. "I know how it is to have pressure from family members" He said. Wow cute and he understands me! After the class we walked together and talked. "So you wanna hang out sometime with me?" I asked. "Sure sounds rockin'" He said. "So meet you at the park cafe 6 o'clock?" I asked "Sure" he said and walked away.

When it was my last class who was English my friends was in the same class as me and Deuce was there too but he sat with his friends. After like half of the class people started whispering about Deuce. "I heard that he..." Someone behind me said I didn't listen to what the last part was but I looked at Deuce who tightened his grip around the chair harder and harder. Suddenly shattered all the windows in the classroom everyone got completely panicked and I am glad that me and my friends sat closest to the door. I watched as the teacher tried to calm everyone down but one thing that I saw was that Deuce weren't in the classroom anymore and his stuff wasn't here either.

After school I walked around in the town and found a garden who was named Garden of Freedom. When I walked in since it was for everyone I didn't see anyone except one person who sat in the shadow of a tree. I walked over to the person and saw that it was Deuce. "hey" I said. "Hey" he mumbled back. I sat down. "So what happened in the English class?" I asked.

_'Can I trust you?'_

I heard in my head it was Deuce's voice but he didn't open his mouth. "Yes, you can trust me" I said and I felt stupid since he hadn't spoken.

_'I'm a caster'_

I heard Deuce's voice again.

_'What?'_

Now I was the one who was in my head as usual.

_'I'm like a wizard'_

"Why are you in my head?" I suddenly said. Deuce looked at me. "We kelted!" He said. "What?" I asked. "We talked with each other telepathically " He answered. "But what is a caster?" I asked. "it's like a wizard but when a caster turns sixteen it will get claimed dark or light by their true nature" He said. "What is the difference?" I asked. "If you're dark you doesn't have feelings and you are evil, if you're light you are good and have feelings" He said. "But how could we kelt?" I asked. "Kelting is a way for casters to talk to each other even if they are in different countries, only really powerful casters can kelt with normies and other monsters who aren't casters" He said. Suddenly it started to rain pretty much too. "So you know maybe we can hang out at my place?" I said. "okay" Deuce answered. Since I had walked and Deuce had driven his car he drove home to me.

When we arrived I took him to my room not because of my family but because that I wanted him for myself can you blame me he is like the cutest guy I ever seen! "So you have powers like...?" I asked for getting a little overview over his situation. "I can control the elements, destroy things, make people fall down in pain and make others do whatever I want them to do" He said. "is that everything?" I asked. Suddenly my walls were covered with writing, and my roof disappeared so I could look straight up at the moon.

_'that's everything'_

_'Wow, are you powerful?'_

_'my father is the most powerful dark caster in the world'_

_'you got his powers?'_

_'I'm a Natural'_

_'What's a Natural'_

_'A really powerful caster'_

We looked at each other before suddenly we kissed.


	3. Second day

The next day I woke up as usual with smoke in my lungs and pain in my body. Wait I kissed DEUCE GORGON! "Cleo get ready you have school today!" Tamma on of my servants who I was really close to said. She was like a mother for me. She was a little crazy some would say but hey I may woke up with salt in my room were the windows is and salt at the door but I love her as my own mother.

When I met up at school I walked up to Clawd and Lagoona. "Hey Cleo!" Both of them said. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. "Well, I am planning talk to Deuce after some years" Clawd said. "Wow, I was going to talk to him too" I said. They looked at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing" Lagoona said. Then I saw the one boy I my dreams walk to his friends. "Well there he is" Lagoona said. When Deuce walked away from his friends by some reason I don't know. Me and Clawd saw our chance to talk to him. "HEY, DEUCE!" Clawd shouted to Deuce. Deuce by some reason reacted and walked over to us. "What do you want Wolf?" The way he said that was a little angry or irritated. "I just wanted to talk to you after like I don't know 4th grade" Clawd said.

_'Hey'_

I wanted to kelt with him. But he didn't kelt back.

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?" Deuce asked. His snakes hissed and I felt like his eyes were on me but who knows when we can't see his eyes. "I miss my friend Deuce Gorgon" Clawd said. Deuce looked down at the ground. "And?" He asked. Then I saw Heath and Gil walk up to us. "What are you doing her Gorgon so far away from your little group?" Heath asked with a mocking voice. "Your friend called me over Burns! And I was nice and walked over" He said.

_'Deuce?' _

_'Hey'_

He answered me but he didn't look at me of course. "Guys, I called him over we need to get this conflict over!" Clawd said and to leader role. "What conflict?" Deuce asked. "The conflict you made when you beat up that 7th grader in 4th grade and ignored us until like now!" Heath said a little annoyed. I think Deuce rolled his eyes. "Oh, that little conflict" Deuce said.

_'What happened?'_

I asked him but I am lucky that the others except Deuce knew about the kiss yesterday.

_' I beat up this 7__th__ grader and they got angry at me because I just played soccer in the recesses' _

"HEY, GORGON! COME!" One of his friends shouted. "Bye" He said and walked over to them.

In my first period I saw some of the students who sat close to the windows in English yesterday. They had cuts in their faces. I smiled a little. "Cleo?" Emmy said. "Sorry, I just think I found a guy I want to be my boyfriend" I said. Emmy smiled. "who?" She asked. Shit what will she think when I say Deuce Gorgon. "Okay, don't tell the boys, but it is Deuce" I said to her. Emmy's smile disappeared. "The guy who shattered the windows yesterday?" She asked. "That guy, but we can't say it was him who did it" I said. "Okay, I will not tell them" She said.

When it was my second period I had it with Draculaura and Clawdeen and this zombie girl Ghoulia who had been ill yesterday. "Cleo, do you know a really funny thing?" Draculaura asked. "No" I said. "Deuce Gorgon is no longer the most popular boy at school!" Clawdeen said. WHAT! HOW! WHEN! "What? How is he not the most popular boy at school anymore?" I asked. "Well you know yesterday when he shattered all the windows and just disappeared, well that was because rumors says that he did something, different from every rumor, but he doesn't have any popularity anymore now he just hangs around the popular students and doesn't say anything" Clawdeen said. She and Draculaura smiled I didn't smile at all. "How is that funny?" I asked. "Because he ditched our friends over someone who aren't really friends" Draculaura said. I then saw Gil and Lagoona walk over to their seats with us. "Gil, maybe you can take revenge on Deuce for ditching you in 4th grade?" Draculaura asked. "Clawd said that we will get the conflict between us and Deuce over" Gil said.

When it was time for lunch I really saw that Deuce was out of it. Cuz when I saw him at the 'popular' table he just ate his food while his 'friends' talked about something I think was that they were going to hang out later after school. "Guys look at Deuce it's just mean that we think that this is funny!" Clawd said taking the leader role over his pack. "I agree" I said. Clawd smiled a smile I knew meant thanks. "What does the rumors actually say about him?" Frankie asked. "Well one of them says that he got a girl in some trouble and one says he hates this school or something like that" Draculaura said. Then Clawd and I noticed something the others didn't, we noticed that his 'friends'

didn't even care that he clearly had a really bad day. "Clawd can I talk with...alone?" I asked.

"Sure" He said. We walked out of the creepateria.

"What do you want to talk about?" Clawd asked. I must tell him. "I know who shattered the windows yesterday" I said. "Who?" He asked me. "Deuce, he is something called a caster! but you can't tell anyone" I said. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Cleo, don't lie to e" He said.

_'Cleo? What are you doing?'_

I heard Deuce but I ignored him. "Clawd you have to believe me" I tried. When he opened his mouth to reply the door to the creepateria opened an Deuce walked out. "Deuce!" I shouted. He walked over to me. "I don't know if we are dating or avoiding each other. "You are a caster, right?" I said. He nodded clearly not in the mood to talk. Clawd looked surprised. "How can you be a caster?" He asked. "Family curse" Deuce said. "The curse can be broken right?" I asked. "I don't know" Deuce answered.

The next day when I met up the school I saw Deuce and Clawd talk like they was best buddies again. Clawdeen and Heath walked up to me. "Isn't this awful" Heath said. "What is so awful?" I asked. "That Clawd is best buddy like with Deuce again after 4th grade" He said.


	4. Pain pt1

This school day was so boring and when it finally was over. Nothing happened. Well I ate alone with Deuce under the bleachers during lunch so that was good. Well during lunch I asked him a few questions. I found that his mother Medusa is a light caster! And she can see the past, now and the future in one room so she is what they call Time Reader. And he has a little brother who are one year younger than him but he lives with their uncle. And the best part was when I asked him if we were dating or not.

_'__**Flashback'**_

"Deuce, are we dating or are we just friends?" I asked him. "I don't know" He answered. "Then I have a question for you" He said. I looked at him. "Be my girlfriend?" He said. I kissed him."I think that proves that I want you as my boy friend"

_**'End of Flashback'**_

"Cleo!" Tamma shouted. I walked down to her. "Yes?" I asked. "Cleo who was that boy?" She asked. "Deuce?" I asked. "who is Deuce?" She asked. "He is my boyfriend!" I said. "Cleo what do you know about him?" She asked. I had to tell her. "He is a caster!" I said. Tamma looked at me! "A caster, Light or Dark?" She asked. "He isn't claimed yet!" I answered.

_'Deuce I'm sorry but I told Tamma that you are a unclaimed caster!'_

_'That's okay Cleo!'_

"Tamma, how do you now much about casters?" I asked. "Cleo, I work in something called the Lunae library a caster library!" She answered.

Later that evening I listened to some music.

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years, sixteen of your deepest fears, __'Sixteen time you dreamed my tears falling, __falling__ through the years._

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years, sound of thunder in your ears, 'Sixteen miles before he nears, sixteen seeks what sixteen fears._

I turned off the song...again.

A few days later it was Halloween. Deuce was home at Halloween because his mother said that he must be safe during these days. Well I didn't do much either I was watching a movie not a horror movie.

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years, sixteen times you dreamed my fears, '__Sixteen will try to bind the spheres, sixteen screams but just one hears._

It was happening during the movie I turned the movie off. Suddenly I heard Deuce screaming.

_'CLEO!'_

_'DEUCE!'_

_'Deuce are you okay?'_

I didn't get any answer so I took my jacket and my shoes and Tamma come when I was gonna run out of the door. "Cleo?" She asked. "Deuce is in pain!" I said. She knew we could kelt with each other. "I drive" She said and on like three seconds she was ready.


End file.
